An Irregular Journey
by XJonouchiX
Summary: Barako Moonlight and Jono Hiroku on a journey like many others.. but very different... now accepting Trainers!
1. 1Begining of a Champion?

CHAPTER 1-Begining of a Champion?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. don't own the show.. only own this story and its characters{minus gym leaders and junk.. but you know that}  
  
"Four years..." Ash Ketchum Thought to himself, as he sat beside his Pokemon, all six of which were deep in conversation. A conversation which Ketchum hadn't or wanted to hear, he was too busy deep in thought. "Four long years and no one's managed to defeat me..." His Pikachu looked up at him, as if reading his thoughts and replied, "Pikachu Pi Pika Pi! Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi!"{Translation: "Don't worry Ash, you'll find a challenge"}  
  
"Alright!" A young boy, Jono Hiroku, lept from his bed, but fell getting tangled in his blankets and falling on the floor. He wriggled free from the cotton-trap and ran out of his room with a shout, "Today's the day! Today's the day!" He ran into the bathroom and showered quickly, singing{in a horrible voice}, "Today is the day! Pokemon Master! That's me! I'm Jono! Pokemon Master! Today is the day!...{and it goes on like that}." He quickly got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy colored shirt and a blue and white vest, he looked not unlike Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master. He grabbed his backpack, filled it with several pairs of the clothes he wore now, a few potions, some berries, and countless other things he thought he'd need on his journey. Jono raced downstairs and to the living room door, hurling it open and running through the opening.. right into his Uncle Gary Oak. "AH! Watchit, wouldya squirt?" The Momentary Master shouted, stepping over Jono and into the house.  
  
Jono stood up holding his head, "Sorry Uncle Gary, I'm just so excited to leave and start my own journey!" He began to walk out the door again when Gary grabbed his vest and pulled him back.  
  
"Not quite yet.. I got a few things for you!"  
  
"For me? Really Uncle Gary?"  
  
"No.. I just like holding you back..."He sighed and removed the pin from his Purple shirt, and placed it on Jono's vest. Jono simply looked up at him in amazement.  
  
"You're really giving me this? But it's yours!" He straightened out his vest and looked at the pin that had traveled throughout Gary Oak's whole adventure, and was about to travel through another.  
  
"It's yours now squirt.. and speaking of 'squirt', this is yours too," He pulled from his belt a small red and white ball, and enlarged it, then opened it.  
  
"Toto Toto Totodile!" A very small blue crocodile looking pokemon appearded from the ball in a flash of red light doing a little dance where it stood. Jono smiled and looked at the little creature, "This is... mine now?"  
  
Gary nodded, handed Jono the ball, then walked uptairs to Jono's mother's room.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Gary!" Jono cried as he recalled totodile then ran out the door, slamming it as he left. "YAHOO! I got my first pokemon!" He decided to release Totodile from its and the two walked cheerily down the road, and out of Cherrygrove City. Jono turned to his totodile and smiled, "We gotta go back to Newbark Town, then we start the regular journey see?" The cheery croc smiled and danced as it walked. 


	2. 2Problems before Newbark

Chapter2-Problems before Newbark  
  
uDisclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. well.. I've got a cute Pikachu doll!/u  
  
A day later, the spirits of Totodile and Jono had slightly weakened, and Jono had decided to carry him instead. Jono looked up to talk to Totodile "We're almost there Totodile, juss a li'l longer and we'll be in Newbark Town an- OW!" His sentance had stopped when he'd run into a girl.  
  
"Hey! What's the matter with you?! Can't you see I'm trying to get to Cherrygove?" The girl stood back up, straightening her dark blue skirt and dusting off her white shirt and dark blue vest.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am," Jono stood up and picked up Totodile, "I was talk'n to my totodile here, and wasn't looking where I-"  
  
"Ma'am?! How old do I look to you?! And you better be watching out, or else you'll miss my greatness!" The girl had inturrupted him yet again, "My name's Mily. Mily Lokilani, Pokemon Trainer Fantastique!"  
  
"Fantastique?..er...alright.. I've gotta be on my way now.." Jono took a step forward but Mily held a hand out to stop him.  
  
"Hey.. is that puny Toto..thing all you have?" She pulled from her belt two pokeballs and released the pokemon inside, "Go! Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur!" a very tiny tanish pokemon with a flame on its back appeared, and next to it a green dinosaur like pokemon with a bulb on its back. "How about a little two on one battle?" She didn't wait for him to answer, merely shouted, "Cyndaquil Ember! Bulbasaur use tackle!"  
  
Totodile lept forward to protect its owner, and fired an uncommanded water gun into Cyndaquil's ember. "Gah!"Jono shouted, surprised at the speed of the battle, "Totodile jump on Bulbasaur's bulb and fire a bubble attack at Cyndaquil!" Totodile obeyed, and the Cyndaquil countered by firing an Ember at Totodile, "Totodile jump away!"Totodile moved away and the ember attack hit Bulbasaur dead on, knocking it out.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your scratch attack!" the tiny pokemon rushed Totodile and scratched it repeatedly, "Good Cyndaquil, now tackle!" cyndaquil moved to tackle totodile but-  
  
"Totodile water gun NOW!" The tiny croc monster shot a high pressured blast of water at Cyndaquil, nearly extinquishing its flame. "Haha! Way ta go Totodile!" Jono shouted and picked totodile up, placing the pokemon on his shoulders, "WE WON!" He stepped forward to Mily, and held his hand out to shake hers, "My name's Jono Hiroku I-" Mily recalled both of her pokemon and walked past him.  
  
"You've gotten yourself a powerful enemy today.. I think you should watch your back from now on..Hiroku.." She walked into the tall grass and Jono lost sight of her.  
  
biNext up..The other side of the story.. the introduction of Barako!/b/i 


	3. 3The Other side of the Story

Chapter3-The other side of the story  
  
A/N: Danger! Danger! Cursing in this chapter! *dun dun dunnn* psh.. like you care right? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. if I did.. Misty would never leave my room XD  
  
"Ah! Barako! Good morning! Glad you decided to come today! There are a few eggs that should be hatching today and they're-" Professor Elm continued to speak, a man in his thirties, he wore a lab coat and was the ideal image that came to mind when one said, 'Pokemon Prof...no not Oak.'  
  
"Alright Professor," A Barako Moonlight replied. A beautiful girl the age of fourteen, with emerald green eyes, and gorgeous reddish-brown hair, she stood taller then most her age, wearing a red shirt with a golden star at the breast, and cute blue-jeans with a pokeball symbol embroidered into the shin. "I'll take the babies outside okay?" She didn't await a response, knowing there never would be one from Professor Elm, she merely smiled at all the baby eevee's and led them outside, where they frollicked and played. "They look cute when they're born, don't they Magenta?"  
  
"Eeee!" Her magenta coated eevee replied. Barako had found Magenta when they were both very young and they'd grown up together, almost as if siblings.  
  
"Aww... Talking to your pokemon? Isn't that cuuute?" A boy dressed in black with a solid red line going down his shirt, stood a few feet from one of the baby eevees. "This shouldn't be too difficult.. Pokeball Go!" He threw a pokeball at one of the baby Eevees, but Magenta ran forward and headbutted the pokeball out of the way. "HEY! What're you doing? You can't protect wild pokemon!"  
  
Barako had stepped forward, "These Pokemon aren't wild, they're friends of Professor Elm!" Magenta stepped forward and growled in agreement.  
  
"Haha!" The Boy looked at Barako as if she were worthless, "You think you can actually fight me, the great Flame?!"  
  
"Great Flame? Gosh I shudder to think what your real name is...lemme guess... Gunther...Ferguson?" Barako retorted, Magenta doubled over laughing.  
  
"Ah!" Flame stepped forward challengingly, "It's just Flame you nimrod! An' now, I'll show you why! Charmander, GO!" He released from his pokeball a red and orange lizard like pokemon with a flame on its tail.  
  
"Aww.. it's so cute! Um.. I mean..," Barako turned to Magenta, "You ready?"  
  
"Ee" was the response.  
  
"Charmander GO! Slash!"  
  
Charmander rushed at Magenta and began scratching it furiously. Magenta responded by jumping back, then rushing Charmander with a tackle.  
  
"Good Magenta, now, Headbutt!"  
  
Magenta rushed forward, butting charmander in the gut and knocking it back. Charmander fell for a moment, but stood up and fired a flame attack flame its mouth.  
  
"Good Ember Charmander! Now, Quick Attack!"  
  
"Agility Magenta!"  
  
Charmander rushed at Magenta but Magenta's speed was off the charts and it easily dodged the attacks, then retorted with it's own high speed tackle. Charmander tumbled backwards and landed at Flame's feet.  
  
"Charmander GO! Meteor Fire!..CHARMANDER GET UP! I SAID METEOR FIRE!"Flame shouted at its fallen companion. "Chaaar..." was the only response.  
  
"Good Job Magenta!" Barako ran over and hugged Magenta, who smiled.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Flame roared as he recalled his Charmander, "Come on Charmander, you'll get no rest! I'm training you 'til you evolve! Maybe then you'll be strong enough to beat a little eevee!" He turned back to Barako, "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" with that, he turned and walked away.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Good huh? thanks! ^_^ Next time... Begining of something beautiful?.. O_O what do you think?! 


	4. 4The Begining of Something Beautiful?

Chapter4-The begining of something beautiful?  
  
A/N: HI! Thanks for reading my story ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. do YOU?  
  
"Wow!" Jono shouted, stepping forward from the crowd that had massed during the battle, "That was one of the greatest matches I've seen between novices!"  
  
"Novices?" Barako replied, "Who's a novice? I didn't see you battling!"  
  
Jono frowned, "I was trying to compliment you Ms..."  
  
"Name's Barako. Barako Moonlight. Now.. if you'll excuse me I've got pokemon to play with!"  
  
"No wait!" Jono called before she turned, "I'm looking for Professor Elm.. I'd like to take the Gym Leader Challenge!"  
  
"Gym leader challenge? You? Alright..." She points to the lab, "Go there"  
  
"Thanks," Jono smiled and walked inside. A few minutes later, he came back out, "Barako, he wants to see you!"  
  
The two walked in and Professor Elm greeted them, "I've got a gift for you Barako, and seeing as Jono here is going on his quest, I figure I'll give both of you at once." He went back into his back room and gave them each a pokeball, "Jono Hiroku right?" Jono nodded. "Your Uncle Gary Oak asked me to give you this pokemon specifically, said it may not be much now, but it will be." Jono smiled and released the pokemon from its ball, and it popped out, it looked not unlike a fire colored chick, and it smiled and shouted, "Torchi tor torch torchic!" Totodile jumped down from Jono's shoulder and began to dance around torchic, and soon, torchic and totodile, along with Magenta had all began to dance around. Elm ignored them and turned to Barako, "This is for you, it's very cute so I really thought you'd like it!" He smiles as Barako releases the pokemon, and it appears with a loud, "Chik Chik Chiko!" It smiled and began to join the other three dancing.  
  
"Gah!" Jono stared at it, "what are they?!"  
  
"well, I hoped you'd ask, so I'll give you this Jono, and I've got one for you too Barako." He hands them both small, book-sized objects, and they both activate on their respective pokemon.  
  
"Tor-chic.. the Chick Pokemon. Torchic respects its owner greatly and follows commands obediently."  
  
"Chiko-rita.. the baby leaf Pokemon, this pokemon swings the leaf on its head, releasing dangerous poisons."  
  
"Torchic eh? Alrigh'! I got a torchic!!"  
  
"Aww! It's so cute! Thank you Professor Elm!" Barako bends down to Chikorita, "I'll call you Chik-Chik!" Chik-Chik smiled and replied with a small, "Chik Chik!"  
  
Professor Elm looked down at the four pokemon and nodded, "Mmhmm Mmhmm... I think it would work.. yep.."he looks up to Barako and Jono, "You two should go together!"  
  
Jono stepped back in shock, "What?! I juss met her.. alrigh' maybe I could take her to movie or something but..."  
  
"Jono! I don't mean like that!" Elm kneeled down and smiled at all of the pokemon, "Look at how well these pokemon cooperate," Still kneeling, he looks up at them, "Pokemon usually have an understanding of their trainers, so I think that if you two were to combine forces for the tournament, you two'd win no question about it!"  
  
"Err....tournament?" Jono turned to Barako then back to Elm, "What do ya mean? what tournament?"  
  
Barako looked at him with amazment, "You mean you don't know? There's a double battle tournament in Goldenrod.. it's in about two months and the prize is a solid gold pokeball trophy. You've never heard of it?"  
  
Jono shook his head, "Nope.. but I'm there! Torchic, Totodile, let's go!"  
  
"Jono wait!" Elm walked in front of him, "Please, go with Barako, I think you two could sweep the contest, and the Elite tournament!"  
  
Jono looked over at Barako, who waved, and Jono turned bright red. "TOTO! DILE!!!" Totodile fired a water gun at Jono's face, and knocked him into the wall, "Gah! Totodile! Stop!!" Totodile stopped shooting the water, but rushed to explain himself, "Dile dile toto toto dile dile totodile!" Jono, who had become quite adept to dissecting totodile's speech {or so he thought} and began to laugh.  
  
Barako looked at him oddly, "What'd he say?"  
  
Jono replied, still laughing, "He said.. that when I saw you my face caught fire.. and he had to put it out!"  
  
Elm chuckled then turned back, pushing Barako and Jono out of the lab, along with their pokemon, "well then, off ya go! Good luck at the tournament, don't forget to call heheheheeh!" He walked back in the building and closed the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Good/bad? Bad/Good? Hungry? *gives cookie* there you go! ^_^ Up next is a bonus chapter..just for the fun of it.. 4.5-Pokechat!{Warning.. The chapter makes no sense and shouldn't be taken seriously} 


	5. 45Pokechat!

Chapter4.5BONUS CHAPTER!-Pokechat! {This chapter is a result of the author's boredom and may be skipped as it's unimportant, but kinda funny.. it's the conversation between the pokemon while Elm, Barako and Jono are talking}  
  
A/N: Goodness this chapter is retarded! Now... just read it.. laugh then.. review please! Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... I own Jono.. a friend owns Barako/Flame, another friend owns Mily..  
  
ELM: ...Said it may not be much now, but it will be.  
  
Torchic: Geez.. I hate pokeballs..  
  
Totodile: I know.. but Jono's nice.. he lets you stay out of the ball things  
  
Magenta: Ball things? How old are you anyway?  
  
Tor/Tot: Young! What of it grandma?  
  
Mag: Don't call me grandma!  
  
Tot: Fine fine.. what's your name?  
  
Mag: Magenta!  
  
Tor: Why are you colored funny?  
  
Mag: I'm a starry pokemon!  
  
Tot: No! You're an Eevee!  
  
*Magenta rolls her eyes* Whatever...  
  
Tot: Wanna dance?  
  
Tor/Mag: Sure!  
  
*they all start dancing*  
  
------------------------------------------ HOO BOY! that was a root'n-toot'n funny chapter! Next up... On their way! See ya then! 


	6. 5On Their Way

A/N: Mild language.. and 2-on-1 pokemon battle.. if either of these offend you.. sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I own a computer, a TV, a gameboy and a brain.. using all those.. I made this story!  
  
Chapter5-On their way...  
  
It had been almost a full day since Jono and Barako had reluctantly begun their quest to Goldenrod City. The two had hardly spoken to eachother and both were silently getting tired of it. Jono decided to break the silence. "So.. Barako.. mind if I call you Bara?" He asked, semi-hesitantly.  
  
"Don't really care" Was the only response.  
  
"Gah.. uh.. What um.. your eevee.. what's his name?" Jono attempted conversation again.  
  
"Her. Her name is Magenta.. see the color? that color's magenta.. just like her name.." Came a cold response.  
  
Jono became angry, "What's the matter with you?! I'm trying to be nice here! Look we're gonna spend about two months together, training an' all.. we might as well get along! I mean geez.. what's your problem.. you PMSin' or some'n?"  
  
"JONO!" Bara slapped him then turned away and walked down a different path, Magenta riding on her backpack.  
  
Jono sighed and continued walking. 'So much for her', he thought, 'aw well.. who needs her.. I'll just use Torchic and Totodile.. I think they can sweep it themselves.' Meanwhile, Barako had veered to a different path. 'Hmph' she thought, as if retorting to his thoughts,' Torchic and Totodile couldn't do it.. Magenta and Totodile would have a much better chance.. they could probably beat anything.. even a'- "Pikachu!" a weak voice called, "Chaaaaaaah!" An yellow rodent looking pokemon stepped forward right into Barako's path, and fell. "Ah! A Pikachu!" She reached to pick it up but it it gave a weak charge and hopped back, "Chuu!" Barako stepped back, looked up, it was getting dark. Wait.. not it wasn't... there was something up there, it looked like a-'FEEEEEEEEEAROW!" A large bird pokemon called, diving down towards the pikachu.  
  
"Magenta! Headbutt!" Melody called, and Magenta boosted off of Barako's head and slammed into Fearow's beak with it's head. Fearow turned it's head and knocked Magenta out of the air, it seemed as if Pikachu was doomed. Barako was just about to step in front of it when-"TORCHIC EMBER!" A flaming blast came from the woods and slammed into Fearow's gut, knocking it into a tree. "Fear.....row..." The large bird scrambled up and rushed at Torchic, grabbing it in its beak. "Torchic no!" The voice called, and Torchic gave a small cry, and Totodile rushed forward and turned to Magenta, and the two seemed to devise a plan. Magenta rushed forward and wagged her tail at Fearow, and flew down at mach speed towards her. Magenta hopped to the side and jumped up to headbutt Fearow, at just the same time totodile jumped up and performed a headbutt from the other side. Combined, the two attacks caused a head smash and knocked the high-leveled fearow unconscious, releasing torchic from its grasp. "Torchi!" Torchic landed in Jono's hands with a cry of relief. "Barako.. you gonna catch it?"  
  
"No." Still a cold reply.  
  
"Well we can't just leave it! Pokeball GO!" Jono tossed a pokeball at the wild fearow, and it didn't even shake, it was automatically caught. Jono picked up the ball and then looked down to Barako, who was still trying to get the pikachu to let her carry him. "what's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's injured.. needs medical attention badly!" Barako called worriedly.. then noticed the item in Pikachu's hands-"an egg!" Barako shouted, "it needs help too!" Without speaking, Jono rushed up and grabbed the Pikachu, running down the path towards Cherrygrove. "Jono, how are you...?" Barako began.  
  
"I'm fine" Was his response, not letting her finish her sentance, "But we've gotta get these pokemon to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove." While running, he threw Fearow's pokeball, then used his only max potion on it{maaaybe he stole it from his Uncle a few years ago...}and it flew around him, he grabbed onto its neck, then pulls himself up on its back, "BARAKO! COME ON!" Fearow flew in a circle around Barako, and Jono grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto fearow's back. "Let's go Fearow! straight ahead!" fearow called, and aeroized it's wings, zooming towards the city at top speed.  
  
------------------------------------ Um... yeah the voice was Jono... and... can anyone help me with that whole...Underline, Italicized thing?.. thanks.. well.. next up, we're Trusting in Champions!. . .Now accepting Trainers!!! 


	7. 6Trusting in Champions

A/N: Yes! This chapter kinda reminds me of the episode where Togepi was born...you'll see... GOSH THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE!! PLEASE PEOPLE... REVIEW!! *tear tear* Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... although I DO have a CD player with a remote ^_^  
  
Chapter6-Trusting in champions  
  
"Feeeeearow!" Shouted the bird pokemon, as it landed in front of the pokemon center in Cherrygrove City. "Thanks Fearow" was Jono's reply, and he recalled fearow into its pokeball, then did the same to torchic and totodile, as he ran into the pokemon center, still clutching pikachu in his hands. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" He called, rushing to the front desk, and ringing the attention bell furiously. "We need maajor help! This Pikachu and its egg are sick!"  
  
Nurse Joy ran forward quickly yawning, "How can an egg be sick?" she asked tiredly. She examined the pikachu, then gasped, "This pokemon is badly hurt! How could you let your poor sick pikachu battle to this condition, Jono?!"  
  
"It's not mine!" he replied angrily, "Barako found it in the woods! Please heal him and the rest?" He pulled from his belt the three pokeballs and placed the pikachu in front of her. Barako stepped forward and looked at Magenta and Chik-Chik, "she's just gonna help you okay?" she spoke softly to her friends, then placed the pokemon on the same desk. Joy nodded then took the six pokemon to the back room, and Jono along with Barako went to the pokemon center cafeteria and helped themselves to some food.  
  
"How did you do that?" Barako attemped to ask again.  
  
"Do what?" Jono looked up from eating ravenously.  
  
"You just picked up that pikachu.. it was like he trusted you. I tried and he almost shocked me twice.. but you just seemed like..." She trailed off and Jono didn't bother to ask what she meant, he was too busy eating. The two sat in silence for a while when Jono finally spoke up.  
  
"Listen Bara.. I'm sorry I was so rude.. I'd.. be really honored if you'd continue going on this journey with me.. um.. please?" He frowned while speaking, looking truely apologetic. Bara merely nodded and smiled slightly, then turned back to her food and continued eating slowly. Jono, happy that he'd finally gotten a positive response from her, continued talking, "So.. you think we should challenge Gym leaders together?" Barako looked up at him. "Um.. wouldn't that be cheating?" Jono shook his head, "No.. they send out two pokemon and we use Totodile and Magenta... that way they can get used to working together.. although I don't think they'll need it.. did you see that double headbutt they did? that was awesome!" Barako shrugged, then nodded. "We could try..." she replied and the rest of their meal was spent in silence.  
  
A few moments later, Nurse Joy stepped back into the room and called to them, they came over, and saw that the pikachu's health was restored. "Piiikaaa!" The pikachu cried happily, then turned to converse with Totodile, Magenta and the others. Nurse Joy stepped forward to talk to Jono and Barako. "Jono, is that pikachu your starting pokemon?" Jono shook his head, and Joy looked at him oddly, "have you had it for a while? It seems to trust you a great deal." Jono shook his head again, and shrugged, "I've got no idea why, I just had to rescue him." Joy smiled and nodded, "Must be that Pokemon can see the true potential in trainers.. that pikachu must've seen the champion inside you, Jono" Jono smiled widely and turned to look at the pikachu, who smiled at him and gave a little, "Pika cha!" then turned back to talk to the rest of the pokemon. Meanwhile, Barako had turned and began to talk to Nurse Joy about the egg, which was about to hatch. Everyone gathered around the egg and watched it as it began to shake, slowly at first, then quickly. Jono smiled and got in front of it, but Barako pushed him out of the way, and the egg cracked, slightly at first, then burst open, the pokemon inside gave a high pitched, "pichu!" as it saw Barako, then rushed from the pieces of the egg, and jumped onto her, giving her the biggest hug a Pichu newly-born could muster. Nurse Joy laughed. "Wow Barako, it seems that the Pichu has imprinted you as its mother, I s'pose you've got yourself a Pichu now!" Everyone smiled and laughed, and Barako walked quickly to the phone to call Professor Elm.  
  
"Professor Elm?"  
  
"Barako! how are you? everything okay? have you gotten to Violet City yet? how was the first Gym battle?"  
  
"Calm down Professor! we're only in Cherrygrove! I just wanted to show you the Pichu that I got! see? it think I'm its mother!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"That's very fantastic Barako! That....is.. is that a fearow? Whose Fearow is that?"  
  
"Oh.. Jono captured it.. why?"  
  
"JONO! Um.. Barako may I speak to Jono please?"  
  
Jono stepped into the screen, "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Jono.. this is a large favor, but could I maybe borrow that fearow for a while? I'm doing very important research on flying pokemon.. so could I?"  
  
"Oh..." Jono looked over to the fearow, who seemed to nod its head, "I s'pose so professor... but..."he stepped closer and whispered, "could.. you release it when you're done? I think this fearow is more of a free bird.."  
  
Elm Nodded and Jono returned fearow to its pokeball, then sent it to the professor. "Thank you Jono"  
  
"Good bye Professor! We'll call you when we've beaten Falkner!" Jono and Barako said, oddly at the same time, then glared at eachother. Elm laughed and hang up the phone.  
  
----------------------------------------------- *sigh* see? toldja so! but noooooo... you didn't believe me.. oh well.. next up: Chapter 7- Onwards to Violet City!.. REVIEW PLEASE!!... now accepting trainers...!^_^! 


	8. 7Onwards to Violet City!

A/N:Been a few days.. but here's Chapter seven.. yeah I know that battle's a little weird.. I was off that day Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.. although I do have the movies on VHS/DVD  
  
Chapter 7-Onwards to Violet City!  
  
It had been a few days since Barako and Jono had left Cherrygrove, and their spirits were high. They were about halfway through route 30 a trainer stepped out to challenge Jono. "Hello, my name is Ryan... would you like to battle?" Jono nodded and looked at Pikachu, "You up for it buddy?" Pikachu nodded, "Chu!" and stepped forward.  
  
"Pikachu eh?" the trainer nodded, and it suddenly became clear to Jono that this boy was no novice, "How... unevolved!" He pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Raichu GO!" Raichu, a brown and yellow evolution of pikachu emerged from the ball with a loud and offensive. "Rai rai!" without words, it charged Pikachu and headbutted him, knocking him backwards. Pikachu reeled for a little while, then got up, "Cha!" Jono nodded, "Good Pikachu, now agility!" Pikachu nearly disappeared, its speed was remarkable. Pikachu ran in circles around Raichu, but Raichu was not confused, it merely stood fast, staring straight ahead waiting for its master to say, "Raichu! THUNDER!" Raichu smiled and pushed on his cheeks, releasing a huge blast of electricity, that blasted everything in sight. Jono and Barako jumped backwards, "PIKACHU!" Jono cried, "Pikachu are you okay?" "Pika!" was the response, and as soon as the dust had cleared, Jono saw Raichu unconscious, and Pikachu on his head. "Gah! what happened?" Jono shouted. Ryan closed his eyes and smiled, "Very good Jono.. I would not have thought of countering the most powerful electric attack like that..." he returned Raichu to its pokeball, "you deserve a good rest" Jono looked angry, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ryan looked up at him startled, "You.. didn't plan that?" Jono shook his head, which made Ryan smile again, "Pikachu jumped on Raichu's head just before Raichu fired its attack, so when Raichu released his attack, Pikachu jumped up, then landed back on Raichu's head, so Raichu was hit by his own Thunder, then slammed down by Pikachu.. it was quite remarkable! Now.. which pokemon will you choose next?" Jono just looked at pikachu, who smiled and looked as if he'd lost no energy. "Very well then, "Ryan stated, "I'll choose... Arcanine! GO!" "Arrruh!" A red and black pokemon, supposedly dog-like, but resembled more of a tiger, emerged from the pokeball.  
  
"Arcanine?" Jono took a step back, "Pikachu you still up for this?"  
  
"Chu!" was the eager response and pikachu ran forward to face Arcanine.  
  
"Pikachu.. let's start it off with a...spark!" Pikachu complied and tossed a little electric spark towards Arcanine, who dodged it by moving to the side.  
  
"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine opened its mouth and blasted a stick figure shaped fireball at Pikachu, and it sent him back into a nearby tree.  
  
"Chaaaaaa...."Pikachu sighed and reeled.  
  
"Pikachu!" Jono ran forward and picked pikachu up, then gave him to Barako, who held him as the battle resumed. "This battle isn't right, Ryan! you're using the strongest attacks against novices! How can you do that to defenseless trainers huh?" Ryan laughed but said nothing, so Jono continued. "Now it's time to teach you a lesson! Totodile!" He threw totodile's pokeball, and totodile (who had been sleeping in his ball, rather then walking all day) came out with a little dance, "Toto toto totodile!" Jono laughed a little, "Good Totodile, Now bubblebeam!" Totodile abliged and shot several high speed bubbles at Arcanine, and it stepped back a little, "Arruh!" Arcanine looked back at Ryan, who nodded and Arcanine leapt into the air, and slammed down mightily, creating an earthquake that headed right at Totodile. He simply jumped onto a tree and the earthquake missed him. "Great totodile! now give 'im a headbutt!"  
  
"Hit him with a headbutt of your own Arcanine!" Totodile and Arcanine rushed at eachother a increased velocity, and rammed eachother head on{pun partially intended} Oddly enough, Arcanine flew back, while Totodile merely stumbled.  
  
"HA!" Jono laughed and pointed at Ryan, "You should know that no one's head is harder then Totodile's!...Except maybe a Marowak!" Ryan bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"There's no way..."He looked back up, "but defeat is defeat...You win..." With that he turned and left. Jono turned to Barako, "Know a way we can get to Violet quicker? I'm worried about Pikachu." Barako nodded, "Come on.. we can cross through these woods...although we really shouldn't..." She frowned and walked into the woods.  
  
They walked the entire rest of the day and stopped at a small clearing to sleep. Jono lit a fire and sat down to cook some dinner. "I.. can make us some grilled cheese sandwiches.. and I've got some chips and soda.. sound good?" Barako smiled and nodded then unfolded their sleeping bags. Jono cooked the food as Barako pulled out the packets of pokemon food to feed their tired friends. All seven ate happily, and the egg sat near the fire, warming and shaking a little. "Egg's gonna hatch soon," Jono Commented as they ate, "What're you going to name it?"  
  
Barako looked at him confused, "Hmm? It's yours isn't it?" Jono Shook his head.  
  
"I don' want it.. and you've been carrying it the past few days, hereby making it yours." The two yawned at the same time, they hadn't slept since they left the pokemon center, and were both very tired, but to be truthful, neither wanted to sleep near the other{they'd slept in seperate rooms at the pokemon center}, but they either would've gone to sleep then or gone to sleep during the day, while walking. When they'd finished eating, Jono took off his vest, and layed down, Totodile and Torchic on either sides of his shoulders, and Pikachu on his stomach. "G'nite Bara, Magenta.. Chik-chik" he yawned again, and closed his eyes, drifting quickly to sleep. Barako stayed up for a while, thinking, and it seemed like she'd only fallen asleep for a moment when she heard Jono making breakfast, Totodile dancing around her, and Torchic and Pikachu playing around. Jono was sitting next to her, grabbing a few paper plates from his backpack, and putting them on the floor next to him, flipping some pancakes and singing:  
  
"Everybody wants to make a statement Everybody needs to carve their mark Stand alone in the victory circle State their clam when the music starts" "....Jono...." "Give it all You've got You can be the very best ever Give it your Bes' shot What you've learned will come together!" "...Jono!..." "It's a whole new world we live in It's a whole new place to see It's a whole new place.. with a brand new attitiude..." "JONO!" Jono looked up, startled, "Um... yeah?" Barako smiled and laughed, "G'morn'n.. now stop singing" Jono laughed and set the pancakes on the plate, "Breakfast is ready, and I looked at the map, we should be in Violet by lunch.. so that means an afternoon Gym battle.. sound good?" She nodded and yawned, "what time did you wake up?" He shrugged and got a few small packets of syrup and placed them, along with two forks, on the plates and handed one to Barako, the two began to eat. 


End file.
